


Sourwolf/HiperactiveBoy

by Chrisfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, young adult fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfy/pseuds/Chrisfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una conversación mediante textos con un final feliz para un hombre lobo gruñón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf/HiperactiveBoy

**Author's Note:**

> #Sterek
> 
> Mi primer fic de este ship. Lo ame!!! =,D. Como siempre yo aquí recordandoles que si les gusta el OneShot espero la demostración de su emoción en las opciones de respuesta para este fic.
> 
> También (si es que ustedes quieren), a cambio de darles una lectura (que si les gusta bacan sino bueno, también esta bien) seria genial si pudieran regalarme un follow en Tumblr y Twitter. Se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/OvejaCrisis  
> Tumblr: demigod138.tumblr.com

Derek: Stiles?, estas ahí?

Derek espero mordiéndose el labio y mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Pensaba que Stiles respondería rápido pero se había equivocado.

Derek: Stiles, escucha, hay algo que… que tengo que decirte

Derek se sonrojo al teclear las palabras. Hace un par de días había sido el cumpleaños de Scott y todos lo habían celebrado en su loft. La señora Mccall y el sheriff Stilinski tambien habían estado presentes. Stiles había planeado todo para la fiesta de su mejor amigo desde hacía semanas. Apenas todos estuvieron en el loft Stiles empezó a ordenarles que hacer. Derek había inflado los globos en la cocina mientras el ojimiel preparaba el pastel del cumpleaños. El pelinegro lo estuvo mirando curioso. Stiles se movía por toda la cocina cantando y bailando. Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir rápido y sintió piedras en su estómago. Durante la fiesta no dejaba de pensar porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera. Estaba confundido. Cuando la fiesta acabo y todos se fueron recién se dio cuenta el porqué. El ojimiel se despidió de él agradeciéndole por todo. Le había sonreído y abrazado. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Stiles, Derek se sintió triste y ansioso. No quería que el ojimiel se fuera. No. Quería que se quedara… quería que se quedara… con él. Derek se había enamorado de Stiles. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero sí que ya había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el ojimiel desde hacía tiempo. Sentimientos que salieron a la superficie en la fiesta. Derek no se sorprendió por eso. Stiles había estado tan contento y alegre, con su característica actitud carismática ese día que termino de conquistarlo por completo. También le regalo muchas sonrisas. Sonrisas que Derek guardo en sus recuerdos como oro.

Derek: bueno, parece que en este momento no estas conectado

Derek suspiro. No era muy bueno con los sentimientos. De hecho le daban miedo. Así que si no decía lo que sentía ahora, que había cogido valor, no lo diría nunca.

Derek: el caso es Stiles, que tu… que tu… has capturado el corazón de este lobo

Derek: lo sé, lo sé, eso es algo que nunca diría y de seguro cuando leas esto miraras alucinado tu teléfono y soltaras algún comentario de que es el fin del mundo porque dije esto

Derek: hazlo, seguro será gracioso, eres muy gracioso Stiles, eres el único que siempre me hace sonreír

Derek: como me creo chulo y malote frunzo el ceño pero luego sonrió como un idiota y no puedo parar de reírme

Derek: me he enamorado de ti Stiles, de tus ojos color miel, de tu inherente toque sarcástico, de tu sonrisa, de tus orejas, de tus labios… pues ahora yo tambien estoy alucinado, ¿en serio estoy mandándote todo esto?

Derek: *suelta un gruñido*

Derek: creo que también puedo ser gracioso a veces… espero haberte echo reír con esto, se me acaba de ocurrir

Derek: en fin Stiles, me gustas, me encantas, estarás molesto porque no te lo dije en persona pero también sé que entenderás, sabes muy bien que este lobo amargado es un inútil y tan tonto como Scott con las cosas del corazón

Derek: si quieres dile a Scott que dije eso o muéstrale el mensaje, el chico necesita centrarse más, de verdad

Derek: bueno, ahora… vamos Derek, eres un hombre lobo, tu puedes

Derek: mierda, no se suponía que tenía que enviar eso

Derek: ni eso

Derek: mis dedos se mueven por si solos…

Derek: ignora los tres últimos mensajes

Derek: Stiles, ¿quisieras estar al lado de un chucho renegón e idiota?, que a pesar de eso hará todo lo posible para sonreír y estar alegre por ti

Derek: porque tú eres el único que de verdad puede iluminar mi oscura vida, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes, quizás si ya lo hubiera tenido entendido me hubiera evitado mucho sufrimiento

Derek: ¿sabes?, incluso me haces sentir más que Paige

Derek esbozo una expresión triste al escribir el nombre de su primer amor. Paige había sido algo único y no quería compararla con nada pero también, algo que la chica había apreciado mucho, mientras estaba viva, era la sinceridad. La verdad, Derek había aprendido y madurado mucho gracias a ella.

Derek: Stiles me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Derek: somos compañeros de vida… se suponía que eso ya te lo diría cuando estuviéramos juntos… si es que de verdad me aceptas…

Derek: por eso estuve desaparecido estos días, fui a buscar a Peter para conseguir respuetas, Stiles, estos sentimientos que siento son muy fuertes, son algo fuera de lo común, estaba asustado pero ya no mas

Derek: sea cual sea tu decisión la aceptare, pero pase lo que pase sigue siendo como eres conmigo, por favor, no quiero que eso cambie, sufriría y me dolería mucho si eso pasara

Derek se llevó una mano al pecho. Ya está. Lo había echo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Frunció el ceño. No era tan paciente que digamos. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban mientras esperaba sentado sobre su cama los mensajes de respuesta del castaño. Pasaron unos segundos, luego minutos y finalmente una hora entera. Derek volvió a coger su teléfono, lo activo y miro la pantalla. Se quedó helado al ver que el ojimiel lo había dejado en “visto”. Según la información de los mensajes Stiles ya los había leído hacía más de media hora. Y no le había respondido. Derek sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Iba a llorar?. Joder, si estaba a punto de llorar. Dolía. El rechazo le dolía. Su alma gemela lo había rechazado. Se quedaría solo y… El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada del loft. Se preguntó quién seria. Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Stiles lo miraba mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Estaba todo sudado y tenía el cabello despeinado.

-¡Diablos Derek!, solo a ti se te ocurre enviar esa clase de mensajes asi de la nada

El pelinegro parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que Stiles de verdad estaba ahí. Esta aquí pensó Derek. Si había venido. Sonrió radiante. Nunca había sentido tanto alivio ni felicidad antes.

Tuve que venir corriendo, literalmente-dijo Stiles-Acompañe a mi padre a casa de un amigo que vive en el centro, estábamos comiendo, me llegaron tus mensajes y casi me atoro con mi bisteck al verlos, no había llevado mi Jeep asi que no me quedo otra que convertirme en el Correcaminos, sin un Coyote claro-Stiles hablaba rápidamente sin siquiera respirar-Me tropecé con una roca y al caer por accidente tambien hice que un niño se tropezara, la madre debe estar molesta conmigo ya que ni siquiera me disculpe, continúe corriendo, me cruce con Jackson quien al verme solo rodo los ojos y me ignoro y luego…

Derek interrumpió a Stiles atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo de lleno en la boca. Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego siguió el beso. Rodeo el cuello de Derek con sus brazos e hizo más presión con sus labios. Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta besándose hasta que sus piernas se cansaron. Derek sonrió a Stiles cuando se separaron y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿De verdad nos besamos por más de dos horas?-pregunto Stiles.

Le devolvía la sonrisa a Derek. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Si-dijo Derek-¿Te quedaras?

Stiles soltó una risita y luego golpeo a Derek en el pecho.

-Claro que si Sourwolf y ¿sabes porque?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tambien te amo

En ese momento Derek se sintió el hombre lobo más feliz del mundo.


End file.
